A Marvelous Christmas Time
by Mark C
Summary: It’s Christmas and SpiderMan, along with a few friends have to put an end to Electro’s evil plans.


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Marvel Comics.

**Summary:** It's Christmas and Spider-Man, along with a few friends have to put an end to Electro's evil plans.

**AN:** This story was written for tehno per request for seasonalmarvels. Also, I would like to thank both sean montgomery and htbthomas for betaing this fic for me.

* * *

**A Marvelous Christmas Time**

It was a cold and snowy Christmas Eve in New York but there were signs of activity. People were out and about doing whatever last-minute shopping they had to do. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case for Spider-Man. He was out looking for a certain someone who had recently escaped from prison who would soon be up to no good.

That escapee was Max Dillon – but to the people at large, he was commonly known as Electro. His current whereabouts were unknown, but Spider-Man knew sooner or later, Electro would show himself.

_What a way to spend Christmas Eve_, he thought to himself as he swung high above the New York City streets. So far there was no sign of the electricity-wielding villain but that was not going to deter Spider-Man. Needing to take a quick breather, he spotted a nearby restaurant he frequently went to. Knowing of a vent that expelled hot air there, he made a beeline for it to warm up.

"Ahhh, now that feels nice," he said while rubbing his gloved hands over the warm air.

"Merry Christmas…" a feminine voice said from behind him, "Spider."

On that last word, Spider-Man knew who it was.

Turning around, the wallcrawler greeted the new arrival. "And to you as well, Cat. I didn't expect to see you out, especially tonight."

The Black Cat sidled up to the webhead and began warming herself as well. She wasn't dressed in her rather revealing outfit, probably because of the wintry weather, but anything that she wore still showed off her curves. "It was a nice night out and I thought I would take a little stroll. But it's always nice to run into you."

Spider-Man had to smile underneath his mask at that.

"So…" the Black Cat purred, "What brings you out on this most auspicious of nights?"

"Electro has broken out of the Raft. Have you heard anything about where he might be holed up at?"

"I've heard a rumor that he's been seen at an abandoned power station near Hell's Kitchen."

"Hmmmm, interesting. It looks like I'll have to pay ol' Hornhead a visit. You feel up to joining me, Cat?"

"Sounds like fun, Spider."

Leaving the heat of the vent, Spider-Man and the Black Cat made their way to the roof's edge. A _thwip_ and a _clank_ later, the duo was off to meet with the Man Without Fear.

_

* * *

_

_Hell's Kitchen_

The law offices of Nelson and Murdock were in a very festive mood. Another major case had come to a close and it brought Matt one step closer in his quest to put Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin of Crime, behind bars for what he hoped would be the rest of his life. Also, it was the night before Christmas and he decided, along with his partner Foggy, to have an office Christmas party.

Several current and former clients were invited as well as some friends like Ben Urich. The party was in full swing when a very unexpected visitor made herself known, Elektra Natchios.

"Hello, Matthew. Merry Christmas," greeted the Greek beauty to her former flame.

Matt was dumbfounded to say the least because she was definitely the last person he thought he would see. "Elektra… Merry Christmas."

He led her to a quite part of the office, which wasn't easy, so that they could catch up with one another. It had been a while since Matt had seen Elektra.

"So, what brings you back to New York?" Matt asked, wondering what her answer might be.

"I was thinking about starting a dojo and have been scouting several spots around the city to find the perfect location. Being in the area, I thought I would look you up."

Murdock was about to ask Elektra something else when he heard a tapping on a nearby window. There was a note attached to it by what appeared to be webbing. Elektra opened the widow, took the note and handed it to Matt. Running his hand over the ink of the writing the note read: _We need to talk. Meet you on the roof._

"Is everything all right?" a concerned Elektra asked.

"I hope so. I need to take care of something, but I'll be right back," Matt reassured her.

* * *

With how that note was placed, Matt knew that Spider-Man wanted to talk. At first, he thought of going up to see his good friend as he was, but his acute hearing picked up a pair of heartbeats instead of just one. Before heading up to the roof, a quick change was in order and Matt proceeded up to the roof as Daredevil.

"What's up, webhead?" the Man without Fear asked his friend who was accompanied by the Black Cat.

"What, no 'how are you' or 'Merry Christmas'? Jeez, DD, you really know how to greet a guy," Spider-Man quipped.

Daredevil smirked at that, _You're never going to change, Peter_.

"We…" Black Cat began, "were wondering if you have seen Electro around. There's been some talk about him being in your backyard. More importantly an old power station that is no longer in use."

"Interesting," pondered Daredevil. "This is the first I've heard of him being around in the Kitchen. If he is here, I have a pretty good idea where he'll be."

"Good, because I think we could use a hand with ol' electricity pants," Spider-Man mentioned.

"If that's the case, webhead, then I have someone else who could tag along and help out as well. I'll be right back."

A quick change later and Matt was back inside his office. It appeared that no one even noticed that he had stepped out for a bit as they were all busy making merry.

"Do you have any plans tonight, Elektra?" Matt asked her when he approached her.

"Not really, why do you ask?" she responded with a question of her own.

"Spider-Man and the Black Cat have heard that Electro is in the area. They need my help to track him down. I also thought that if you were up to it, that you could help out."

"Sounds like fun, Matthew. You really know how to show a girl a good time. But first, I need to swing by my place so that I'm better prepared to take on this Electro character."

Matt gave Elektra a nod and prepared to leave. Foggy noticed them heading for the door and wondered where they were going. Matt informed his law partner that there was something he had to take care of and that he would call him tomorrow.

Before leaving the office, Matt called for a cab. It didn't take long for one to show up. As Elektra entered the cab, Matt told her that they'd meet her at her place in thirty minutes.

Once the cab pulled away, Matt went back inside and without anyone noticing, was able to change into Daredevil. Back on the roof he informed his costumed allies that they were to meet their other partner first before going after Electro.

* * *

"So, who are we waiting for, DD? I'm freezing my webs off here," Spider-Man asked, curiously.

"I have to agree with Spider," Black Cat added as both she and Spider-Man tried to keep warm.

"Sorry to keep everyone waiting," Elektra told the trio who were waiting for her. "I wanted to be prepared against Electro."

Elektra had on a heavy tan colored duster and had her choice of weapons, a pair of Sais, at the ready underneath the coat.

"Now that the gang's all here, lead the way, Hornhead," Spider-Man quipped.

"Follow me then," Daredevil answered.

Daredevil, followed by Elektra and the Black Cat went from rooftop to rooftop to get to their destination. Spider-Man, on the other hand, pursued the group in his own unique way: webswinging.

* * *

"This abandoned power station is exactly what I need to pull off my plan," Electro sneered as he finished setting up some equipment. "Since it's almost Christmas, the city will bow down to my demands or I'll suck New York dry of all its electricity. But first, I need to test this place out first."

Shooting some bolts of electricity at a couple of nearby turbines, Electro started the station up. With power flowing again, the self proclaimed master of electricity stepped between a pair of convertors. Placing a hand on each one, he began to suck the power from the turbines. During that process, neighboring buildings and street lights began to have their power fluctuate.

"Ah, I can feel the power recharging me. I can now steal the whole city's electrical power and sell it back to them for an exorbitant fee, then no one will be able to stand up to the might of Electro. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

* * *

Spider-Man noticed the flickering of lights while webswinging. "Hey guys, stop for a sec."

This brought the three rooftop travelers to a sudden stop as Spider-Man swung his way up to join them.

"We're almost there, what's the hold up?" questioned Daredevil.

"Look at the street lights," was Spider-Man's answer.

His three associates took a look towards the street level. It wasn't hard for Daredevil to understand Spider-Man's meaning because he could _see_ what he meant. The street and various apartment lights would blink off and on while some would go out completely. Daredevil's enhanced senses were able to make him see what everyone else saw.

"What would be causing the lights here to do that?" Elektra asked.

"Electro. He must be using that abandoned power station to do this. Right now, he must be only able to control the flow of electricity here. In time, he could take over the electrical power of the entire city and perhaps the state," responded Spider-Man, not too thrilled with the answer he came up with.

"We have no time to waste, then. The station isn't much farther so we should get going before Electro can cause any more trouble," Daredevil mentioned to the group.

With a _thwip_, Spider-Man resumed webswinging while the others raced on from the rooftops.

* * *

Deeming his test a success, Electro powered down. Peering out a nearby window, he could see the lights slowly coming back on. "Excellent, now it's time for stage two of my master plan."

The electrical-powered fiend went over to the lone phone in the place and dialed a number in which he hoped would change his life.

"_Hello and Merry Christmas_," the voice cheerfully said on the other end of the phone.

"And a Merry Christmas to you as well, Mr. Mayor," Electro slickly stated. "My name is Electro and I'm about to make you an offer in which you should not refuse."

The Mayor was a little startled to hear from this crazed maniac. But being New York's mayor with all the superpowered villains that inhabited his fair city, he had to expect things like this happening from time to time.

"_How do I know you are who you say you are?_"

"Here's my answer to your question, your Honor."

Electro sent an electrical charge over the phone line. In mere moments, the Mayor got his answer.

"_YEOW!!_" yelped the Mayor knowing full well that he was dealing with who the man said he was.

"From your response, I guess you know I am truly Electro."

"_Yes, I believe you. What do you want?_"

"There is many a thing that I want, your Honor, but what I need will have to come from you at the moment. You and the city of New York will pay me the paltry sum of fifty million dollars so that your fair city can keep using electricity.

"If my demands aren't met, I will suck this place dry of all the electricity so instead of having a white Christmas, you'll have a dark one. You have twelve hours to cough up the cash or else. When you decide to pay, you can follow the instructions that will be emailed to you. It has been nice doing business with you, Mr. Mayor."

A simple click ended Electro's conversation.

Electro then went to a computer terminal that he had set up and with a simple click of the mouse, his instructions to where the money should be wired was sent. _Now, it's just a waiting game_, he thought, wondering when the mayor would pay off. _In the meantime, I might as well have a little fun._

Stepping between the convertors again, with the turbines running, Electro began to charge himself up by sucking up electricity. _With a brief power outage, this should definitely send a message_, Electro thought as he continued to drain most or all of the electricity in Hell's Kitchen.

Unbeknownst to the power hungry villain, a large window near the roof of the station was quickly opened and then closed.

"What's that noise?" Electro wondered as he looked around while continuing to charge himself.

Electro soon got his answer with a face full of webbing.

"A very Merry Christmas, lighting bolt head," Spider-Man quipped as he descended from the ceiling by a strand of webbing.

Electro stopped his electricity draining and tore at webs that covered his face. "Curse you, Spider-Man! You will pay for this."

"Ooooo, as if I haven't heard that one before. You need some new material there, sparky."

"I'll give you something all right, but it ain't new, webhead."

With both hands, Electro fired a couple of bolts of electricity at Spider-Man. His spider-sense warned him of the impending danger and the wallcrawler was able to twist his way out of harm's way.

"Missed me, nyah nyah," taunted Spider-Man.

"Why you little…"

As Electro prepared to take another shot at his opponent, he was greeted with two red boots to the head.

"No one messes around in my neighborhood without me knowing about it," stated Daredevil as he landed gracefully on the floor.

"I see you didn't come alone, Spider-Man, but I am more than a match for the both of you," threatened Electro.

"Think again," Elektra said as she threw some shuriken at the villain.

Knowing that he would be unable to dodge the projectiles, Electro deflected them away with some well placed electric bolts. But in doing so, he was distracted enough to be taken off his feet by a well–timed sweep of Black Cat's feet.

"You've just crossed my path, Electro, hence your bad luck," chided the Black Cat.

Getting up, Electro quickly fired bolts of electricity at the three newcomers but they all dodged his attacks quite easily.

"You are not going to ruin my plans!" shouted an angered Electro.

"That's where you're wrong. You see, we are the good guys here and we always beat you bad types every time," Spider-Man told Electro while perched on one of the turbines.

"Get yourself off that turbine right now or else I'll fry your sorry self," Electro warned his troublesome adversary.

"Alright, I'll get off but not before I do this."

Spider-Man drove his fist through the controlling mechanism of the turbine and brought it to a sudden stop.

"Nooooooooooooooo! You're dead, Spider-Man and so are you friends."

An enraged Electro began tossing electric bolts with such ferocity that all four heroes had a hard time avoiding them. It wasn't hard for Spider-Man and Daredevil, their extra-sensory abilities were a plus during a battle of this magnitude. Black Cat and Elektra had only their physical ability to avoid Electro's blasts.

"I think we _really_ made him mad," Spider-Man told his associates as they were grouped behind some kind of terminal.

"We need to take out that other turbine of his and somehow subdue Electro," added Elektra.

The Black Cat then posed this question, "Any ideas on how?"

"Perhaps," Elektra began, "if you three can keep our friend occupied, I'll take out that other turbine.

"Alright, sounds good to me. On the count of three, we go for it," stated Spider-Man. "One, two, three, _go_!"

Elektra headed towards the turbine while the others kept Electro busy.

Using a shield of hardened webbing, Spider-Man made himself the target for Electro's blasts. That gave Black Cat an opening to rake one of her clawed hands across the villain's chest.

Howling in pain, Electro now focused his attacks on the Black Cat.

Meanwhile, Elektra was close enough to the turbine to shut it down. With Sais in hand, she threw them both at it. Her aim was true as the pair of weapons hit their target and produced some sparks. The turbine then came to a screeching halt, which got the attention of Electro.

"You'll pay for that, ninja girl," Electro angrily warned.

"I don't think so," Daredevil stated as he launched his grapnel from his billy club.

The grapnel wrapped itself around Electro's hands stopping any attack he was thinking of using.

"Damn you, Daredevil. But this won't stop me."

"But I think this might," Spider-Man said as he socked Electro in the face with a web-covered fist.

The force of the blow sent Electro flying back into the wall behind him. Surprisingly, Electro was slowly getting back to his feet.

"I'm not done with you yet," Electro groggily stated.

"Yes, you are," Elektra said as she tossed one of her retrieved Sais up above Electro.

The Sai hit a water sprinkler, which then sprayed water all over Electro.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" he shouted and then passed out.

"I guess we can wrap this up then," quipped Spider-Man has he wrapped up his nemesis in webbing. "Thanks for your help, all of you."

After a call to the local constabulary, the heroes left Electro for them to deal with. Once there, the cops found the villain were he was left with a note stating: _Do not unwrap until Christmas_.

* * *

"That was some night, wasn't it, Felicia?" Peter asked, now in regular clothes while seated on a couch in Felicia's apartment.

Felicia passed Peter a warm cup of hot chocolate and sat down beside him. "You can say that again. The main thing is that we were able to stop Electro and send him back to prison."

"I hope I didn't put a crimp in anyone's plans tonight."

"I don't know but I'm glad I could spend it with you."

That got Peter to blush a bit. Felicia then leaned in and gave him a warm kiss.

"What was that for?"

Felicia motioned for Peter to look up and noticed some mistletoe above him.

"I guess this is a Merry Christmas indeed."

Peter returned the favor with a very passionate kiss of his own.

**The End**

* * *

**AN:** That's the end of this Christmas tale. Please tell me how you liked it by leaving a review, constructive criticism is welcome but flames are not. Merry Christmas everyone. 


End file.
